Man of her Dreams
by Vamp-Lynette
Summary: Frightening images invade Willows dreams, who is this man who appears in them, is he good or evil. Rated for some violence. RR


Man of her dreams

Author: VampLynette

Disclaimer: None of the shows I use in this fic belong to me, I am merely borrowing them, I promise to return them when I'm done.

Set: Season 2

The sunlight shone down brightening up the forest that she stood in. Music seemed to drift on the breeze filling her senses. In the distance she could see figures dancing around, some playing instruments, some standing and laughing. Joy seemed to seep from them, swirling through the air and affecting all those it touched. Walking closer she was dazzled by their beauty. Their skin was golden brown and appeared to glow in the sunlight. The men wore a white cloths around their waists, as did the women who also wore loose tops that hung above their navels.

Suddenly all was silent, their forms where moving as if nothing had changed, it was as if someone had just pressed the mute button. The air around her began to grow cold, chilling her blood and making her shiver. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Still the dancers carried on. The wind began to howl, fear crept inside her. The light got brighter and brighter and then suddenly darkness encompassed all that was in her site.

A flash of lighting lit up the forest, the wind howled in rage, lightening crashed down with vengeance. The dancers were not there anymore, only the charred black earth. Turning around she found herself staring into the dead eyes of one of the dancers, he was hung tied around the tree, his hand tied behind him to the trunk. His feet had been hammered in place by big wooden pegs. Gasping in horror she turned away, only to be faced by another dead dancer, this time female. She was hung by her arms, her head hanging loosely against her chest where blood dripped down from her throat.

Screaming she ran, tripping over something as she went she fell onto her stomach. Lifting herself up she looked below her, there beneath her lay another, their once golden skin burnt a sickly brown. She quickly jumped up; backing away she could not tear her gaze away from the terrifying sight.

She closed her eyes, as tears started to fall down her cheeks, she felt such loss in her heart. Suddenly, she bumped into something. She squeezed her eyes even more tightly shut, afraid to see what awaited her.

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her, but she was not afraid.

"Shh, I will protect you. Nobody shall take you away from me again." A soft silky voice whispered in her ear. Calm filled her mind and she allowed him to pull her back against his chest. "We shall be together again. I am coming for you my love."

Willow woke as her telephone rung. Rolling over she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Willow spoke, her voice was groggy and her throat felt extremely dry. Reaching out to her bedside table she picked up the glass of water she had put there before she went to bed.

"Willow?" She could here Giles's voice on the over end sounding slightly worried.

"Giles, what's up, is something wrong?"

"Willow are you all right? You were supposed to be here an hour ago downloading information of that infernal machine." His tone held no rebuke, but concern.

"I am so sorry Giles. I slept in, but, I, I'll get their as fast I can, I really am sorry Giles."

"I its fine Willow, its just, that your not usually late. Take your time there's no need to rush, that thing will still be here when you arrive."

"Ok Giles, I really am sorry, bye."

"Ahh, yes, Goodbye." Click.

Willow hung up the phone and rolled out of bed and stared in the mirror. Fragments of her dream flooded back to her, making her shudder. Then she heard his voice in her mind, _"I am coming for you my love." What did it mean?_ Shaking her head she turned away from the mirror,_ it means nothing, except perhaps that I shouldn't eat anymore of Xander's creations, which he attempted to pass off as food, before I go to bed, in fact no more of them period, probably safer that way, goddess only knows what he puts in those things._


End file.
